Morgens Den
by SpiritGaurdian108
Summary: When the Dursleys go on vacation on a cruise ship, Harry is abandoned on the open seas. When he is found by a race thought extinct, who have lived on the ocean floor for thousands of years, how will his story change? Smart!Mer!Harry. In response to yamiyugi23's Magical Creature Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

AN1 Hey guys! Yes I know, this isn't a chapters of Phoenix Rising, but the sad truth is that real life got in the way (moving to a new city, getting all my stuff from my old house, dealing with school, etc.). Over the months I kind of lost interest in it, to the pint it was painful to write a single paragraph. I'll probably be getting back to it at some point, but for now I'm setting it aside.

AN2 This is in response to yamiyugi23's, "Magical Creature Challenge".

* * *

><p>A New Tapestry<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The three norns looked down at the tapestry they had spun. It was a good one, full of betrayal, romance, adventure, and ended with enough tragedy to be entertaining<p>

Urd looked at her work and saw a minor flaw, a thread out of place. Picking at it, she managed to unravel everything after it. Almost 18 years of work, gone.

Looking at her sisters, who were looking back at her with amusement, she shrugged and began spinning again. 18 years really wasn't all that much in comparison to the 14 billion years she and her sisters had been doing their work.

Maybe they would add in a few twists this time, just for the hell of it. Women their age had to get their kicks in somehow.

* * *

><p>No one knew, no could have known. The storm attacked the Grunnings company yacht with a fury. What was funny was that not ten minutes earlier, the sea was perfectly still and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.<p>

In another timeline the cocktail of weather patterns would have resulted in a continued warm and pleasant day and the four high up in the company families would have seen it as a fun combination business meeting/vacation. But now it resulted in a flash storm, an inescapable medley of rain, thunder, lighting, and wind.

Aboard the boat the crew was doing all it could to secure the small vessel while radioing for help. The passengers were all below deck huddled together trying to call for help on their state-of-the-art cell phones. One family especially was terrified. The Dursleys had been almost expecting something like this to happen. It had not been their choice to bring their nephew along. But Vernon's boss had caught sight of the boy while he was visiting the their house and it would appear abnormal if the entire family showed up and not him. And the Dursleys were nothing if not normal.

Vernon had almost been expecting the boy to act up, so he assumed "Freak boy? Freak storm? It must be his fault!" As such, Vernon, in his illogical fear and anger, slipped two year old Harry Potter into a life boat while no one was looking and cut the ropes holding it to the side of the ship. He hoped that the storm, which really had nothing to do with Harry, would follow the child.

Two hours later, the SS Drillings sank into the sea, leaving only one survivor, one Robbie Samson. The young deckhand would later go on to write a very successful autobiography about his survival at sea for the 3 three days it took searchers to find him. But that doesn't really have much to do with our story.

* * *

><p>Harry was scared. Unca had put him in this weird place. He didn't like it, it was dark and there was water everywhere, mostly salty-bad-water that made his nose itch, and there were big noises that made him scared. Suddenly he was falling, and then a big splash, now he was rocking and rolling, like a much rougher version of what it had been like before.<p>

He stayed awake for hours, being rolled around in the dark. It took all his concentration not to get hurt.

During a lull in the storm, he huddled in a corner of the dark place and tried to get warm. It was really wet though… and he was so cold… and tired… maybe if he just… closed his eyes… for a sec.

* * *

><p>Deep under the ocean, there laid a palace. For millennia, this castle had been home to the Morgens, the birth place of the Seafolk. Over the years they had branched out, mostly east to the Mediterranean, where they were called Sirens.<p>

They eventually spread to almost every ocean in the world. The overwaters called them many names, but they would always be Morgens. It was their first name, their true name. Over four hundred years ago though, this once great civilization was struck down. A plague had descended upon their people, killing everyone it touched. Only a lucky few survivors left scattered around the world. Even the few survivors descendants were quickly dying out, possible others they could raise a family with were few and far apart. In this region there were all of three Morgans left, all female. Not grounds for repopulating 75% ad the world's surface.

Out of one of the many balconies of the palace, a figure slipped into the night. With a tail of shining silver, and hair golden sands, she could probably charm any unlucky sailor into her arms with looks alone, never mind her Song.

Adrian had gone out for a midnight swim since Mother Sybil was being overbearing again and she needed to escape a while. The selkies would watch Melody while she was out so she wasn't worried about that. She always loved swimming during storms, the way the light filtered through the water after a flash of lightning created the most beautiful designs. Many of the overwaters believed that the morgens were just unnatural beasts that feasted on the flesh of men. And while that was true, they also have an immense appreciation for beauty.

'Probably why I can never say no to Melody's puppy otter eyes' she thought to herself.

Swimming on for a while she noticed that there was a shadow on the sandy floor blocking out her precious sea light. When she looked up, she saw a small overwater boat directly above her.

'Hmm, maybe I can get a little snack before I head back home.' smirking, she began to swim upwards.

By the time she made it to from the ocean floor to the surface, the storm had mostly passed on, leaving only cloudy skies and a light sprinkling of rainfall in its wake. Being careful to mask the splashes made by her movements, Adrian slowly made her way to the side of the boat. After she gathered her magic, she began to Sing.

"Hello little sailor man,

can you see the world from there?

I can show you things wide and grand,

just come to me without any fear.

Hello beautiful sailor man,

sailing my ocean blue.

the others have enforced a ban.

They have found out about me and you

I can't come see my sailor man

Unless he comes to see me.

But what kind of brave old sailor man,

would want to come see me?"

Adrian was confused. Usually by this time in the Song, anyone aboard the small boat would have thrown themselves over the side to see her. Maybe the boat was empty?

Deciding to just look in and see if it was abandoned, she grabbed the sides to pull her self up.

Once her head was over the edge, she peered into it and saw... feet? As she raised her eyes from the small, delicate looking feet, she saw that she had been Singing to a child. No wonder it didn't work.

Finally, she saw the boys face and the amazing green eyes, the same color as the southern seas. They drew her in, like when she looked at the Father Moon. They seemed to be filled with both childlike wonder and yet a great fear and sadness.

"Hello child."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long, life is irritating like that sometimes.**

"Hello child."

Adrian frowned when the boy flinched back at her voice. That combined with his pathetic excuse for clothes, and the three separate visible bruises meant abuse.

"Stinking overwaters," she thought to herself, "can't even take care of their own children."

"Even though," she thought again, frowning, "the child should have been, if not throwing himself over, at least under my Song."

Looking closer at him, she saw nothing special about him. Plain grey clothes, oversized, but still plain. Pale skin normal to this region. Dark hair and bright green eyes that were actually moderately cute. Slightly aristocratic features, maybe a commoner of noble descent? Overall, he was a handsome little boy but not overly remarkable. The way his magic Sang was truly beautiful though- wait what?

Adrian's thought processes came to a sudden crashing halt. Magic? And not natural magic, the magic needed to keep all things alive, but an actual Song. She had never even heard of overwaters with magic, how was this possible?

The silver eyed woman remembered a story her mother had told her when she was a child. It was the tale of a young Morgan girl named Calysta. Hundreds of years ago, Calysta was a Morgan Princess, seconded in beauty and kindness only by her mother, the Queen.

One day when she was out swimming during a storm, she saw a sinking overwater ship. Hoping to find a meal there, she searched through the wreckage, finding only one survivor, a young man named Jacob.

Calysta tried to enchant him with her song, but he was somehow immune. When later questioned he said he came from a line of warrior-mages who had developed an immunity to "mind magics" to keep their wills their own on the battlefield. The story went on to tell how Calysta fell in love with Jacob and followed him onto land. There she discovered a sect of humanity who had developed magic like her own people had millennia before. They called themselves Druids. Eventually Calysta gave up her life in the sea and married Jacob. That was where the story ended.

Could this boy be a descendent of Jacob and Calysta? It would explain why his magic was so similar to her people's, and why he was immune to her voice. It would also explain why his Song was so advanced. The tale said that human magic was more like a heartbeat than actual music. And this boys Song sounded like any Morgan of that age's would. It even had a melody, if a very chaotic one.

Even if he was a descendant of Calysta and Jacob, their blood would have been so diluted by the ages as to be almost nonexistent. So how would he exhibit traits from them? Putting it off as a bad job, she finished her internal argument.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to singing. He thought it was his Momma singing to him, but then he looked around him and he was still in the dark place, more light now though. And then the singing stopped and a head rose over the side of the space and it <em>was <em>Momma. Then she spoke, and it wasn't the same, silver eyes, not green, blonde hair, not red, and Harry flinched back.

'Bad Harry, Mommas gone, Auntie Tooney said so.' Harry told himself.

Slowly looking at the lady, he saw she was arguing with herself or something. 'What is she doing in the water?' He thought to himself.

Suddenly a horrible thought came to him. Could she be one of "those freaks"? Harry didn't really know who "those freaks" were, but they must have been bad 'cause Unca Vernon always got really mad when he talked 'bout them.

Harry scooted back to the corner of the boat and tried to look small. Hopefully the pretty lady wouldn't see him...

* * *

><p>When Adrian looked back at the child she saw he had scooted over into the far corner of the boat in obvious fright. A smidgen of maternal instinct kicked in and Adrian decided to take the boy back to show to her mother, if only to decide where they should leave him.<p>

She began humming a Song specifically aimed to calm young Morgan children. The other one was aimed at seducing adult men with no discernable magic. Trying to influence hormones that didn't and wouldn't exist for another decade or so was bound not to work quiet right.

The Song she was humming was weak since there weren't any lyrics, but it should be good enough to calm him she it begin to take effect. His frightened expression fell, and his small little muscles untensed.

She transitioned into another Song to put children to sleep. This one usually needed lyrics to work but since he was so young it should be good. His body soon loosened further and she saw his eyes begin to droop. At last his little head lolled to the side and he was asleep.

Reaching further into the boat, she took the boy in her arms and began yet another Song. As she sang in her otherworldly voice, the ocean water around the boy's frail little body seeped way, leaving an inch wide barrier between him and the ocean.

The magic should hold long enough for her to get him to the palace, at least. Once there, she would bring him to her mother, hopefully figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Sybil silently growled to herself as she swam through the hallways of the palace towards her bedroom. Sometimes her daughter could be utterly infuriating. They had just had an argument about Melody's pet Dorraghow, a type of otter that grew to the size of a large child, ate small mostly generic fish, could command other otters, and had the ability to go on land by swimming straight through dirt and stone. It was this ability that had Sybil concerned, she was afraid Melody would try to follow her friend onto land and get hurt.<p>

She and Adrian had argued over measures to take to prevent this from happening, Adrian in favor of simply telling the semi-sentient animal not too and placing a Song over Melody to keep her from heading to far out of Depths, Sybil in favor of getting rid of the oversized otter completely and replacing him with a nice, sensible, Sea-Dog.

Eventually they had stopped anything remotely resembling a productive debate, and started incoherently screaming at each other until they had worn out there precious voices. It was at that point they had both separated from each other.

Sybil finally made it to her bedroom and flopped down on a stone stool in front of her mirror. Putting aside her troubles for the moment, she simply admired her reflection. Her dark blue, almost black, eyes had always pleased her. Her hair was naturally white, though it probably would have been that color by now anyway, what with having to deal with Adrian for so long. Her light skin and thin body lent to the beauty inherent in her race. Her tail was the same shade as her hair, pure white.

Having calmed down a bit, she settled down to read a book that had been Sung over to last under water after she had recovered from a ship her own mother and aunts had sunk during her youth. She must have read it thousands of times before, but the wonders of Shakespeare never ceased to enthuse her. Over the years she had collected almost all of his works.

After an hour of being immersed in the story of two forbidden lovers, she felt the Song she had placed around The Palace chime a few notes in her mind, alerting that Adrian had come back.

Ten minutes later she swam into her room holding an overwater child in her arms and changed her life. For better or for worse was yet to be decided.


	3. Chapter 3

"Adrian Amphitrite Silverfin! What is this?"

Adrian winced at the tone of her mothers voice. Whenever she started screeching, things didn't turn out well. She looked around her mothers room. It was pretty much the same as all the other rooms in the palace. Marble floors and walls, furniture that was Sang out of the ground just like the rest of the castle, and all different colors of Morganian cloth.

Morganian cloth is woven from hair from past Morgens since overwater cloth didn't last long under the see. Over the centuries, it had become an art form and Clothmakers where revered throughout the populace. One clan had even developed exotic hair colors specifically for the purpose of weaving thousands of products from their hair throughout their life. Adrian's great-grandmother had been a part of that clan which is where she got her white hair from. Oddly, it had slipped a generation and gifted her daughter with the pearly hair instead of her. She was okay with it though, her own golden hair suited her just fine.

"Adrian! I'm speaking to you! What is the meaning of bringing this overwater child into the palace?"

Sighing, Adrian brought her attention back to her mother. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Mother, I found the child alone in a small boat after a storm-"

"SO? Why didn't you tow it back to shore or better yet just leave it there!", even Sybil knew that killing a child note not something they did. "The overwaters would have found it eventually. Why bring it here?"

"Because of this." Adrian replied. She then walked up to her mother, lightly grasped her hand and brought it to the child's forehead.

* * *

><p>Sybil was surprised when her daughter grabbed her by the wrist but was even more surprised when she touched the overwater child's skin.<p>

Song. Light. Pain. Hunger. Cold. Light. PainHungerCold. Light. PAINHUNGERCOLD. LIGHT-

Sybil pumped her tail a bit and backed off from the child, gasping from the sudden input to her senses that she hadn't expected at all. This was wrong. Only a Morgen should have a song so developed, even if it wasn't quite as strong as Melody's. How was this possible? How could something like this happen? Overwater Song was weak and without melody. This was developed and, though she would not admit it, quite beautiful.

"What? How?" Sybil's mind was having trouble connecting to her mouth for some reason.

Adrian smirked at her mom, "My feelings exactly."

* * *

><p>Sybil and her daughter were both laying on the bed facing each other, with the child in between the two.<p>

"So."

"So."

"What do we do with him?" Adrian asked.

"..."

"... we could always keep hi-."

"Do not. Finish that sentence."

"Well what can we do? It's not as if the overwaters would now how to care for a child with a song." Adrian said softly. Now was not a time for shouting.

Sybil sighed. "Thats true. Stupid savages would probably try to drown like the old times."

"Then what will we do?" Adrian asked, confused. It wasn't as if stuff like this happened all that often, in fact this was probably the most interesting thing to happen in the palace in decades. Certainly the most interesting thing that she could remember..

"... I suppose he can be allowed to stay" Sybil said. Adrian saw the way she was scfunching her eyebrows together and knew her mother was thinking on something. Suddenly, her expression cleared and AdrIan knew that she had come to a conclusion.

"Yes!"

"Hold on. While he can stay I will not allow an overwater living in the Royal Palace of the Morganian Race."

"Then how-" Adrian began.

"You shall see daughter. But first, I have some crystals to consult."

* * *

><p>The Morgen's version of the overwater book was a bit different. When a Morgen wanted to record information she would first create a crystal with a special Song, developed over the years to create bluish-purple crystals of condensed Song that were super-conducive to Morganian magic. The crystals, once they were resaturated with a simple Song to activate the crystals, would take anything around it and internalize it for as long as the Song was affecting the crystal. This would effectively create a recording that could later be projected by placing the same activation Song on it and shining a light through it.<p>

Sybil was currently in the Crystal Hall, using the projector. The projector was a waist high pillar made of yet more marble with a slot in the side that would allow a a crystal to be locked in. The pillar was Sang over to both place the activation Song onto any crystal inside the slot and to shine a light from the back of the slot so that it would project the saved image onto the far wall, kept clear for just that purpose.

After the projector ran down, Sybil sat back in her chair and smirked. This might actually work.

"Adrian can you come in here for a moment. I want to show you a projection." she said out load, seemingly talking to the water.

'Goddess,someone should have Sang that Overvoice song generations ago. So useful.' she thought.

A few minutes later, her daughter swam through the archway and settled into the chair next to her.

"So what did you want to show me Mom?" she asked after a moment.

Sybil simply smiled and hummed a few notes. Next to her the projector started up again and an image appeared on the wall. The image showed a middle aged Morganian woman wearing the old uniform of the Scholar's Guild. The uniform consisted of a blue headband and and a blue shirt with the crest of the guild, a crystal with a dolphin engraved on it, sewn into the upper right corner of the shirt. The woman was standing in what looked like a Harmonics Room, a room specially created to amplify a Morgen's Song during rituals. They weren't used very often because of how taxing they were on the average Morgen, but the returns were great in comparison to the risks.

"This is Scholar Avira of the Scholar's Guild, here to initiate Experimental Ritual #73." She began, looking down at the small handheld crystal she had with her. The handheld crystals were lost during The Great Fall, along with many of the other magics of the Morganian race.

"Come over here," the woman said to whoever was holding the crystal and the view shifted as she swam over to the center of the Harmonics Room. Laying on the floor was a small...

"Mom is that an overwater girl?" asked Adrian, looking a bit shocked at what she was seeing.

"Just watch dear." Sybil replied, staring intently at the projection.

Meanwhile the Morganian Scholar had begun speaking again. "This overwater child, hereby known as Subject A, was found after a hunting party, aboard a fishing vessel."

The woman smiled down at the child she had just picked up in her arms, "Today we will be attempting to induce a transformation, changing Subject A into a Morgen."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, obviously, this took forever to get out. Something like five months, ish? Srry, high school takes precedence over mermaid Harry. AS you can probably tell if you've read my previous chapters, and probably this one as well, I could seriously use a Beta. If you wanna sign up for the position, just PM me. A decent knowledge of HP canon is probably gonna be needed though. AS always, please review, I could use some constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Of course the ritual didn't work. The girl they were experimenting on had been a simple, everyday mortal, not a whiff of magic about her. The song had latched onto her as it was meant to and searched for more energy to sustain itself. All it found was the trickle of natural magic running through her veins so it greedily drank it up. With her magic and so her life force gone, the girl rapidly turned to ash and dispersed into the water around her. Since the ritual had not fulfilled its purpose, transforming the object in the circle into a Morgen child, it turned on the singers, draining them of all the magic it could. This had all happened so fast, that they had been unable to change the fate of the girl, or indeed, one of their own who had let herself be consumed by the spell and was now just as dead as the child. It took all the will of the remaining researchers to wrench control of the ritual away from the Song and shut it down before they joined their sister.<p>

After the disaster of a first experiment, the entire line of research had been shut down by the Council of the Scholar Guild. The researcher who had died had been the grand-niece of one of the senior members, and he had all records of the project packed away and anyone who had anything to do with it shunted off to different departments.

Of course, since all records were made in duplicate with one copy going off to the Royal Library, all Sybil had had to do was enter in a few search terms and she had access to everything there was on the project, from the middle name of every researcher involved to how much the child had weighed. When her daughter had showed her the child with the complicated magic, her mind immediately went to this ritual which she had previous read about in full. There was not much to do about the empty castle, so she had to fill the time somehow. Still, it had come in handy. With the boy's magic being so advanced, he could be able to fulfill the ritual and become one of them.

Turning to her daughter, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "I trust you have some idea of why I showed you this."

"... you believe he will be able to survive the transformation because of his Song?" she tentatively out out.

"I think so, yes. Now, do you know why I want to o this in the first place?"

"No, not really. You've always hated over-waters, why bring one into the palace?"

"Because, dear, he's male. How many males do you see wandering around here?" the white haired woman said, raising an eyebrow.

Adrian looked confused for a moment, trying to parse together her mother's words and figure out the meaning behind them. "... You mean to have the child mate with Melody and continue the line!" she shouts, it finally dawning on her.

"Yes. Even with out a populace to rule, the Royal Family must not die. And without any available Morgen men, this child may just be a boon from the Mother, a way for us to save our family, at least for another generation."

"But how will we do the ritual? There were thirteen singers int the projection, and there are only two of us."

"Have you forgotten child, we are Royals, of the line of Merina, favored of the Mother. Three of us is more than equal to thirteen low level researchers!"

"Three?" Adrian asked, already having an idea about who her mother was talking about , and not liking the idea at all.

"Yes, if we are to do the ritual, then Melody will have to contribute."

"What? She is way to young! And you said the last time they tried to do this, someone died!" Adrian shouts, letting her anger get away from her.

" Calm down dear, you'll get stress lines. Yes, someone died during the last attempt, but I also said that, as royals, we will have more than enough power for that not to happen. And besides, I will be taking the brunt of the required magic. You and Melody only need to be there to fill the minimum required people for the ritual to work properly. "

"So she won't be in any danger?"

"Do you honestly think if there were even the slightest possibility, of any harm coming to my granddaughter, I would send her into it? No, if there is any magical backlash at all, I will sacrifice myself to save her. The line must be preserved." she announced solemnly.

Adrian flinched back, scolding herself for questioning Sybil's love for Melody. Even if they fought about her, it was only about how best to protect her. Still, she was worried about her daughter. Silently, she resolved to take on more of the drain for the ritual so her daughter wouldn't have to do as much.

"So, daughter. Do you think we should do this?"

"...Yes, I believe so, mother."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, after having dusted of the Harmony Room and prepared Melody for the ritual, the royal family entered the room with a sleeping boy floating along behind them. Melody entered first, her short white hair bobbing behind her and her ice blue tail pumping to keep ahead of her mother and grandmother.<p>

As they made their way into the chamber, they could each feel the almost oppressive amount of magic centered inside it, built up over centuries of extremely powerful royals using it as a center place for their most powerful Songs and rituals. It washed over them, simultaneously greeting them and warning them of the dangers inherent in any ritual.

Slowly, the group swam into the middle of the room, with the child in Adrian's arms. Each woman made there way to their runic circle, meant to protect against a small amount of magical backlash, with Adrian sending the over-water into the runic circle in the middle of the room.

"Sisters in blood and Song, I call to you for aid in this rite of rites!" Began Sybil in the traditional opening for a ritual such as this.

"We of the line of Merina, favored of the Mother, place this child within our sights." chimed in Adrian, half speaking half singing.

"We sing to him a song, a song of water deep and moon so bright." sang Melody, and then there voices combined, singing as one to the rhythm of the ritual.

In rituals such as this, of such power that the Mother and Father had to be called on, actual words were not used. Only there voices in perfect harmony with each other and the constant pushing and pulling at there inner magic from the ritual. They sang of transformation, and of releasing ones true nature. They sang of reclaiming there race, and of bringing pride back to the Morgen people. They sang of the love of Jacob and Calysta, and of the power there two lines created. All of it guided by the almost sentient power flowing through the room, and the imperceptible touch of something greater that they could all feel in the back of their minds. Eventually, it reached a crescendo, and the Song gave one final pull at each of their hearts before turning in on itself and collapsing into the middle of the room. The silence that followed was deafening.

A moment later, Adrian broke herself from the trance like state that she had entered to power the Song and rushed forward. A striking change had overtaken the boy. His hair had leached of all colour, leaving the former jet black strands a shiny white. His shirt had vaporized during the ritual, leaving pale skin marred by thin scars across his back. But the most noticeable change was his legs. Which weren't there any longer. Seeing that he had fallen asleep, Adrian gently touched the boys tail, the same silver as her own, and shivered at the familiar texture.

"Mother, what is this? Why does he look so much like one of our line?" she asked, suddenly worried.

Sybil shook her head of the trance, and slowly made her way forward as well.

"There could be any number of reasons. Our Song could have carried over into the ritual and bled into him. It could be the blood of Calysta shining true. And it could be coincidence. It matters not, either way he is far enough removed from the bloodline to not cause any ill effect when he mates with Melody. Speaking of." she says in a hushed tone. "Melody! Come over and meet your new friend!"

Till then, the bright eyed young girl with a tail of icy blue and hair as white as her grandmother had simply been standing back, still pretty confused about what had happened in the ritual, and why Mommy had been so nervous going into the big dusty room. Seeing her grandmother call her forward, she slowly inched her way to the strange thing her mommy had brought into the palace. She apprehensively peered down at the boy, her elders watching.

"Well Melody. What do you think of him?" asked Adrian, somewhat nervously.

Scrunching up her face, Melody turns to look at her mother.

"He looks funny."


End file.
